What happens in the Enchanted Forrest
by HopeHoodin2015
Summary: One shot. Set during the Missing year, Regina wakes one morning in her castle to find a life changing event has happened.


Regina woke up with a pounding headache, she turned over in her bed and squinted at the sunlight making her headache ten times worse.

"Water?" a male voice asked her. Regina turned over to the where the voice was coming from and saw Robin Hood standing there with a cup of water.

"How dare you let yourself into my room! Get out!" Regina said as she was about to get up out of the bed, but under the sheets she felt she had very little on. She grabbed the sheets close to her to cover herself.

"Not a morning person are we?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Are you deaf? I said get out!" Regina asked a little louder this time.

"Now, that's no way to be this early in the morning ?" Robin asked as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"I'll be however I want to be, morning, noon or night. Now get the hell out of my bedroom now!" Regina said all but yelling at him now.

"Kicking me out of our bedroom already? Must be something I did or didn't do. "Robin said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh will you get out of here-wait, ? There is no way." Regina started to say then felt a piece of metal on her hand. She looked down to see a gold band on her left hand, she then looked over at Robin's hand and he held it up for her to see. Sure enough there was a golden band on his left hand as well.

"No." Regina said still staring in shock at her hand, and then at Robin with a smirk on his face.

"No what?" Robin asked smiling.

"There is no way we're married. This is some kind of trick." Regina said trying to remember the night was her memory so fuzzy right now?

"Ah, but I can assure you we are. Now granted last night, we had been bickering back and forth then had a few drinks, and then one thing led to another and Friar Tuck was called. Tink stood in for you and John for me, ask them if you don't believe me." Robin said.

"This is a nightmare." Regina said as some of what he said came back to her, a few flashbacks here and there, Robin daring her to marry him, Robin and her standing in front of Tuck, the rest was a complete haze.

"Ah come on, it was bound to happen sooner of later between us." Robin said knowing they were destined somehow to be together, that two people couldn't fight like they did, unless something was between them.

"Did we?" Regina asked with her head hurting as she tried to remember.

"You mean you don't remember wife? The striptease, the using magic on me to tie me to the bed to have your way with me? I'm shocked milady." Robin said giving her a mock look of surprise.

"I didn't do such things." Regina said really not sure if she had or hadn't.

"No, we both were a little too tipsy last night, but I'm hoping for tonight." Robin said with his eyes twinkling, he loved teasing her.

"How do we get a divorce in this land? Who do I have to kill?" Regina asked as she held her head between her hands.

"Now, now no need for that already. Let's just see where this goes and do what feels right between us. Who knows you might actually enjoy being married to me" Robin said as he knew somewhere inside her, she didn't want them divorced.

"It would never work out with us. And I don't enjoy being married." Regina said, remembering her lonely days when she had been married to Leopold.

"That's because you were married to an old fool, why not try it with someone closer to your own age? With a way with women?" Robin asked acting a little cocky.

"No, because if I ever find a way to get back to my son, I'm leaving this realm no matter what." Regina said.

"And Roland and I would go with you." Robin said.

"No you're not." Regina said.

"You really don't think I would just abandon my wife now did you?" Robin asked.

"I raised Henry by myself, he is not used to a male father figure and I have to consider him first." Regina said knowing it was a desperate move on her part. Henry would be over the moon for her to be with Robin Hood, he was just too, too desirable.

"As if me being his stepfather would ever be an issue for me." Robin said knowing she was trying anything to come up with an excuse why they couldn't be together.

"How could I let this happen?" Regina asked herself.

"Regina, you love arguing with me, because you're attracted to me. You feel something for me, you keep fighting it, but this was bound to happen between us one day. You just couldn't help yourself." Robin said.

"Before I say yes to cotinuing this ridiculous marriage, I have a few things you must agree to." Regina said.

"Name it." Robin said intrigued with what she had come up with.

"I want a real wedding, one I can remember to start with." Regina said.

"Done. What else do you desire?" Robin asked,smiling.

"And I want a real wedding night." Regina said with a smile on her face.

"As you wish." Robin said as he leaned in to kiss her.

FIN


End file.
